diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Inna's Mantra
Inna's Mantra (previously Inna's Grandeur) is a Monk class item set in Diablo III. This set is named for Inna, goddess of the sky within the Sahptev religion. The set requires a character level of 60 to drop, and can only drop at Torment difficulty. Due to the item type composition, it is possible to combine this set with another if needed. Pieces The set consists of seven pieces, six of which are required to complete it, and two of them are Monk-specific. *Inna's Favor (Belt) *Inna's Hold (Gloves) *Inna's Radiance (Spirit Stone) *Inna's Reach (Daibo) *Inna's Sandals (Boots) *Inna's Temperance (Pants) *Inna's Vast Expanse (Chest Armor) Set Bonus: *Increases the passive effect of Mystic Ally and the base passive effect of the Mantra by 100% (2 pieces) *Gain the base effect of all four Mantras at all times ( ) (4 pieces) *Gain the five runed Mystic Allies at all times and your damage is increased by 750% for each Mystic Ally you have out ( ) (6 pieces) The first bonus affects all bonuses of the Mystic Ally except the plain damage done and 'on hit' effects; activated bonuses are also unaffected. For Mantra, it only applies to unmodified passive effects, without a Skill Rune. With two Mystic Allies, one will, in fact, gain a quad bonus: for example, +40% (10% x 2 x 2) damage with Fire Ally rune and The Crudest Boots. The second bonus grants, in fact, all four Mantras (fully benefit from all enhancements), but since the Monk can only have one Mantra as a skill choice, only one of these Mantras can be empowered with Skill Runes, and only passive effects are given: only the currently chosen Mantra can be empowered with active effect. The last bonus summons a total of five Allies (excluding the plain unruned variant), each both giving passive effect and invoking the special attack when activated. With The Crudest Boots, the total amount of Allies goes up to 10, both active and passive effects will be granted twice per skill rune. Note that the Allies are summoned even if the respective skill is not taken. However, upon taking the skill, player gets the ability to use the special attacks and activated effects of each skill rune at once. With Unity, these Allies are sufficient to cap the skill's maximum bonus. Note that if Enduring Ally rune is manually chosen, the cooldown of Mystic Ally will increase to 50 seconds. Otherwise, it will remain at 30 seconds. Each Ally will deal the Elemental Damage type respective for its skill rune (two out of five runes dealing Physical damage, one Cold, one Fire, and one Holy). Development Prior to patch 2.2.0, the most significant bonus of this set was the Spirit cost of Sweeping Wind reduced by 70 (to 5), making it almost free to cast. As of 2.2 and until 2.4, the 6-piece bonus allowed Mystic Ally to cast Cyclone Strike, Exploding Palm, Lashing Tail Kick, Seven-Sided Strike, and Wave of Light when the Monk did.